The 324th Hunger Games
by BumbleBee353
Summary: A year away from a quarter quell and things are spicing up for the games.
1. District 1 reaping

Kelsey Robertson's POV:

"Get up sweetie."

"No."

"It's reaping day."

"I don't care"

"Get up now."

"No"

"Now!"

"Ugh fine." I say and climb out of bed. My mom is staring at me with her cold grey eyes.

"Your volunteering right."

"No."

"Yes, you are." She tells me. She starts to raise her hand to smack me. I put my hands in between us.

"Okay-Okay, Geez." I say and crawl out of bed. I'm not going to win the games like mom wants me too. I'm not like my sister Isabel, she won the games 3 years ago. I kinda think my mom wants me to volunteer because she knows I'll die. I guess if I volunteer I'll give them a show. I walk out of the house with slippers, pajamas, my hair not combed, and my teeth not brushed. I walk down to my section with everyone giving me funny glances. When our escort reads a random girls name I raise my head and smile.

"I volunteer." I say. Our escort's eyes widen as I walk on to the stage. I find my mother in the crowd of shocked faces and smirk at her. I'm sure the capitol loves me. Not.

Clark Rider's POV:

"No Mommy I don't want to go." I whine.

"You don't have too."

"Please mommy don't make me." I crie and fall into her arms. She rubs my hair and helps me get dressed into khaki's and a polo shirt. She helps me out the door. I walk to my section and look at the escort. A girl volunteers and she is wearing her pajamas. I giggle, and look at my mom who has a smile in her eyes. I look back at the escort.

"Clark Rider." She annonces. I look at my mommy who's smile has disappeared from her face. She looks at me with a sad expression. I walk up to the stage. I burst into tears as the peace keepers drag me away.


	2. District 2 reaping

**Dove Meek's POV:**

I prop myself up by my elbow's and look at my twin brother. _I'm going to volunteer today. _He thinks. "Don't you dare." I hiss at him. We have both been waiting for this year, we will both be 18 so we have the best chance of winning. "If you volunteer I will kill you." I say as he walks out the door. I quickly pull my wispy blond hair into a bun and put on a blue dress that brings out my eyes. I put a blue ribbon in my bun and race to the center of town.

"Rose Mcgillon." Our escort says.

"I volunteer." I say and hop on to the stage. I smile out to the crowd and catch my brother giving me the evil eye.

**Raven Meek's POV:**

I wake up and look at myself in the mirror. I'm 18, I'm good looking,and I can fight. I'm going to volunteer. "Don't you dare." My twin sister, Dove, says. We have as people would call "twin-ep-itoy." She can read my mind and I can her's. "If you volunteer I will kill you." She says after me as I sprint to the town center. Our escort calls a scrawny girl's name and Dove volunteer's and I look her in the eye and scowl.

"I'm volunteering and you can't stop me." I growl at her. Our escort calls a boy's name who is standing next to me. He goes up the stairs and says he would like to be replaced. "I volunteer." I scream and step onto stage. My sister is glaring at me. We shake hands, as we look into the crowd are mom and dad are sobbing. "Don't worry Mom, I plan to be coming back." I think.

"So do I." Dove says to me.

"Ugh hate it when you read my mind."

"That's why I do it." She giggles.


	3. District 3 reaping

**Digit Force's POV:**

"If 5 equals mc squared then..." I mumble chewing my pencil tip.

"Di-Di!" My mom yells."Time for the reaping." She says. I pull my hair back into a tight bun. I pull on a white dress with numbers on it. I slide on shoes and speed walk to the town center. I go into my area and look up at our escort. His name is Brisnard he is so annoying. He talks like he is in the 17th century. Saying medieval things like "Thy" and "Thart".

"Welcome Thy peasants of District 3." He says. He skips over to the girls bucket. he clears his throat. "Digit Force." He giggles. I look around for that girl when I realize. It's me. I slowly drag myself up to the stage.

**Tick Manning's POV:**

"Raven's claws

Gently fall

Down the snow

There they go

We will see

Where they lead

Our love to go

Our love will show

The Way…." I sing as I comb my hair. I pull on a shirt and shorts. I walk to the town center. Our escort picks a scrawny blond with blue hair at her tips. Her eyes are cold, but her lips twitched with a smile.

"Tick Manning." Our escort announces. The world starts to spin and I faint.


End file.
